Love Poem
by snoopykid
Summary: Just something I thought of while I'm having my own love troubles. Guess the speaker and the people they are talking about and you will win a prize
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is just a poem for Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. I will give cookies for the people who can guess the person talking and the people the person is refering to! (hint hint- there are two people that the person is refering too!) I thought of this for some reason and I don't own anything in Twilight!

Twilight ends the day

To begin a new

The Sun sets and makes way for the Moon

The same can be said for love

In our case that is that is true

What we had was gone as soon as you left me in the woods

The sun set on our love and the moon made a new

I found happiness while you were gone but I still thought of you any how

But you came back and now I'm at an eclipse between a Brotherly love and a Lover's love

Between the raging battle in the pit of my soul; which one am I to choose and which one should I let go?

You both said you loved me

You both said you cared

How am I to choose between the two of you?

I want to be with the God of gods whose perfect in every way

But then there's someone who warmed me up when I was broken. Also was my light when you left and I was damned in my eternal darkness beyond

I understood why you did what you did

I understood the plan

But at the same time how can I still forgive?

Please forgive me my light

I hope we can still be friends

But I can't live without my God whose perfect in every way

He left me because he loved me

He wanted me to live a normal life

But he never meant to hurt me or cause me my eternal pain

But please know this my warm light

I will always love you unconditionally

The bond that we had before his return can never be broken no matter what I am or will be


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I decided to do more to this. And this person might be a little obvious so go ahead and guess! The next one is comming soon. I owe nothing!

A perfect God you call him

Perfect everyway you say

I'm sorry to burst the bubble

But here's what I have to say:

Nothing is perfect in life

Nothing can ever be

That is why you should be set free

I don't understand why you left

How can you go back?

He caused you pain and suffering

Let's face it he left you a wreck

I cleaned up his mess

I cared for you more

I listened to your complaints

I gave you warmth

But when you ran off that night to save him from his planed out death

I was left devastated

"Let's stay friends" you had said

No is my reply

You can't have it both ways

"How unfair is that?" you respond

Life isn't fair sweet heart that's how things are

The treaty prevents such things between me and _**him **_

How can you forgive deep down in your heart to what he did that night many months ago?

You were unfeeling that night so you possibly can't know how much it tore our heart to see you so vulnerable

I will give you one last chance to think about you decision

Make the wrong one; guess what?

We're through

And that's

The End


	3. Chapter 3

_Remeber I owe nothing! _

I couldn't believe it

Even now that we are together

But I do have to correct one thing:

I'm not perfect

If I was I wouldn't have caused you pain

If I was nothing would have required forgiving

I felt I didn't deserve you

I felt that you deserve better

I just wanted you to be happy

But instead what you got was hell

He was right about me

I am a monster

A boyfriend wouldn't have abused his girlfriend the way I did to you

You shouldn't have easily forgiven me

Because I don't deserve it

In fact I wish you didn't take me back

The chaos I had caused left a scar in both of us

Because of this nothing will be the same

When I had heard you had jumped

I couldn't believe it at first

My only thoughts were 'why would you have a reason'

That phone call was me

And proof laughed in my face

You would've lost me forever on that sunny day

Because I can't live without you and it should stay that way

What the hell was I thinking back in the woods?

I want us to be together through out time and space

But on the other hand an obstacle blocks the way

Because of my absence

He nearly took you away

I saw the look in his eyes the way he stares at you

I hear his thoughts when we are near

He cares about you deeply

He loves you just as I hold you dear

I hear your voice plead when I want to tear him apart

It brings out the jealously that would make my inner monster proud

I don't know what went on when I was gone

But I promise that I will make things right

Even if it takes an eternity

We'll always be together...right?


	4. Chapter 4

Let me see here...blah blah blah...yadda yadda yadda...nope nothing in this nice little piece of Stephenie Meyer's contract says that I owe anything in Twilight therefore everything still belongs to her...darn it!

I couldn't believe it that night in the woods

When I heard that he left her all my thoughts clashed

Was that really my fault that set things spiraling?

It was a mistake

I never meant it to happen

I lost control that night

My brother is not to blame

And she isn't either

It was my entire fault let me make that crystal clear

If only I had been strong enough to fight maybe we still could've stayed here

There would've been no pain and suffering and no suicidal empts of our couple

Romeo and Juliet

When they are apart I can feel the anxiousness

If it's not our Romeo who is clouded with guilt

Then it's Juliet who is at an indescribable panic

I should not have done what I did

It was inexcusable

So before you go off on him let me take the anger

I understand how you feel

I understand the pain

I understand every fiber of your emotion so don't try and hide

I was ready for the lashing

I was ready for the beating

Hell I was ready for a painful death if that were still possible

But when I heard that night from my own true love

She never would or could blame me

For what I'd done to her

But I still wish to this day that she would

For the scars that cut deeply will never heal

I sense the pain when they are not together

Even time can't fix everything

Oh we know that is true


	5. Chapter 5

Me- Darn it why can't I owe anything in this wonderful breathholding story!

Edward- Because you can't so shut up!

Me- But Edward I want you to want me! Bella is no good for you!

Bella- Edward who is this nut job?

Edward- another crazed author who owns nothing to do with us my love

Bella and Edward stare at me who is crying

Bella- thank god

How could this have happened?

Did you really leave because you loved her?

But that is not the issue at hand

He shouldn't have blamed himself

If anyone is to blame then let me have it

I could've stopped the events of old

I could've prevented that incident if only I saw what would've happened

Why didn't I see that coming?

Why didn't I see at all?

You had asked me not to look

You requested that I butt out

I was tempted to go back

And see if she was still there because all those time I saw her disappear

I wanted to know if she still had a future

I wanted to know if she was alright

Because of your stupidity

You left her to an endless night

I saw bits and pieces at random times

I saw the suffering she was in

At times I felt her emotions run through me as I caught visions of the future

I started to wonder whether it was the effect that she had on our hearts or because I have felt the same way

When we left I felt like I had lost a sister is the most gruesome way

She was part of the family that you forced ties to be cut

And when I had saw her jump into nothingness I had the worst feeling above all

I knew you would be devastated beyond comprehension

I had hurried home to find that she was alright

And to that I say I'm not sorry that I broke that forceful promise

I stayed at her house and what my ears heard that next morning; pain and suffering is the most understatement and insulting

Saying sorry over and over is not enough

Let's face it nothing is

To fix that deep of a wound is going to require all the love in the world

But now you will have an eternity mend

The heart that is broken in two


	6. Chapter 6

I owe nothing...wish I did though

I never hated you

I was only jealous

I wanted his love at first

I had tried so hard

But then some else came along I had won their love

But as time moved on you came along

His attention was drawn to you that day

So simply that I didn't know what to say

The spot light was on you without even trying

To say I was infuriated I would be lying

I never could've imagined that his smile be so pure

His laughter be so musical that we all adore

So this is why I must say that you two must be stupid even today!

How could you have left her like the way you?!

Why would you jump and not even care what would happen to him?!

You both loved each other

You said it every blessed day

How many times did I hear it in that household of ours even to this day?

Romeo and Juliet can't even compete to what you guys are to me

You should consider yourself lucky that she took you back without a second thought

Her feelings stayed the same even after the other thing

The same could be said about him to you and how he remained ever faithful

Here's a little hint so listen up

The future isn't always set in stone no matter if someone can see

But that shouldn't matter because your love is strong enough to conquer every obstacle that blocks you path

But I swear if you guys pull that stunt again; then guess what?

I'm bailing


	7. Chapter 7

There is nothing left to say as far as I'm concerned

Except that you both are at fault that all comes to mind

You for leaving her and you for believing him

He had said that he didn't love you

He had said that he didn't care

Why would you even believe that when he holds you very dear?

You should've tried to talk some sense into his thick head like not leaving you the way he had

I'm sorry if I'm scolding but hey let's face the fact all this could've been avoided whether or not he attacked

Now let's go back to him

Did you honestly think everything would be fine?

Her life would be back to normal and divine?

I guess that's what you thought

But you never realized how much influenced you had on her everyday life

We all told you that was a bad idea

You were making a huge mistake

Why didn't you just listen instead of trying to take her life away?

She had loved you like a drug

That's the only word that comes to mind

Didn't you care what leaving would do to us?

It broke our heart to leave her behind my little sister that we all held dear

It worried everyone how you were so distant and then that event in Volterra...damn it! How could you even consider such things?! It would've broken her heart more than anything

But that is all in the past thank god for that

Now good luck through out the rest of eternity

Remember that the only thing that matters is the love that you all share now and forever...

Literally


	8. Chapter 8

Me- Do I really have to keep saying this every stupid chapter?

Edward- Yes snoopykid yes you do

Bella- We just want to make sure

Me- But you've been sure for the last eight chapters

Edward flashes teeth- Say it

Me- Fine I don't own twilight

Bella- Very good

Well now that everything is said and done

I hope it was worth it

My family fell apart on that night

I thought we were going to be the end

What I had heard I found myself greatly disturbed

The love that you guys shared fell through

Neither of you are to blame nor what was there to be forgiven

You had left her in a catatonic state that sent her spiraling to hell

It probably was more painful then just turning her on the spot

She loved you in a way that I or anyone else could've done

How could you do that to anyone?

She trusted beyond belief

But you did it out of love

As for you sweet heart what were you thinking?

Jumping off a cliff

You were selfish to do so and what did you expect?

That one incident sent him away

Suicide indeed in the home of a great family

You wanted to hear his voice that lived in your mind

His musical sweet velvet sound you claimed

My dear girl isn't life worth so much more?

Anyone of us would rather give up an eternity to live the way your kind does

How absurd could you be?

Didn't your own family come to mind or even that wolf you befriended?

Please never do that again either of you

I don't know what would've happened if we lost you guys

We care about you too much

To even think of living anymore


	9. Chapter 9

Ok there are two more chapters left and I owe nothing

My family means a lot

I don't know what exactly happened that night

It was all chaotic and painful

The next day he became distant

He was muttering about leaving

We tried to talk him out of it

But he did it for your safety

Our words fell on deaf ears

He wouldn't have it

Begging and reason went out the door when he made his announcement that evening

We thought that he needed space and we never imagined being gone for three months

We never really imagined anything to be honest

We never thought that you would resort to doing crazy things

Or we never imagined that you were suffering so badly

We heard bits and pieces from time to time but he prevented us from returning

How could that be?

Aren't I supposed to be the 'mother'?

Well it was out of respect

But I should've put my foot down

At least if we still stayed and he went off

You would have been able to contact him

When we heard you had jumped our hearts fell drastically

I had lost other member of my dearest family

You would've been the youngest

You would've been my baby

Oh how I was transported back into time to my own suicidal attempt when I had lost my own child that evening

I would have never lived it down if I had lost any of my kids

I would have rather never lived if I was only going to experience the same lost over again

Then I hear about my second kid going to Volterra to join you in the next life

I wished that it would just end

To my great relief you made it in time to save him from a monumental disaster

We are really grateful to you dear and I wish you all the best of luck

Thank you for warming up his heart

Thank you very much my dear


	10. Answers Part one

Ok I should've done this inbetween the chapters somewhere but I'm doning it now. Here are the answers:

Chapter One: Bella's Poem

Chapter Two: Jacob's Poem

Chapter Three: Edward's Poem

Chapter Four: Jasper's Poem

Chapter Five: Alice's poem

Chapter Six: Rosalie's Poem

Chapter Seven: Emmett's Poem

Chapter Eight: Carlisle's Poem

Chapter Nine: Esme's Poem


	11. Chapter 11

I owe nothing if I did Edward would be mine! By the way there is only one more left. Can you guess which one is next?

My little girl

What had happened to you?

You were so full of life and joy

What had changed that made you so miserable?

In fact I had admired him

I stood up for him and his family a few times and now look what he did to you

I'm sorry sweet heart I really am

You may forgive all you want but I never can

He left you a mess

He left you in pain

How am I to forgive him when he deserves all the blame?

Nobody should be forgiven that much is clear

I swear if he hurts you again heads will be rolling around here

You gave him all your love

I accepted that

But now what is a father to do if he can't protect his little girl from the likes of **_him _**

Granted I eased up a little

I semi-welcomed him back

But that doesn't change the havoc he caused around here with you life in shambles my dear

I still think after all this time your choice should've been with Black

I feel that he deserves better than what you give him

He deserves so much more

How can you treat him like dirt when you shared so much in return?

Please sweetie I love you so much

I don't know how else to say it

I just want you to be happy and I want the best for you

Don't make the same mistake I did when I let her go

That is my only regret in life so just take it slow


	12. Chapter 12

So this is it. I would've had this up sooner but work and other stuff got in the way. When I get 5 reviews on this one I will post the answer! Enjoy

P.S. I owe nothing!

You wanted to move away

You wanted to live with him

Then I come to find that you want to return again

Seeing you on that hospital bed made me scared

How could I afford to loose another family member?

But the look in his eyes as you lie there unmoving I began to wonder what does this mean?

I knew he loved you very much from that day but then something shocked me at what your father had to say

He said the boy left you out in the woods

Not wanting to be with anymore he couldn't

You were devastated beyond belief

It was like the undead had come to claim what was rightfully theirs

I knew something was up

How can that be?

The feeling was unsettling and to make matters worse there was no way that you would recover from that terrible lost

I came to visit to take you back maybe that would snap you back to life

Apparently it did because you retaliated with flame

That you made is crystal clear you wanted to stay

I was astounded by your determination but the worry never left

Then a few months go by and he comes back

You father was angry but I was relived

When I met him again I knew he was sorry

I knew he did it out of love

But I still can't help but wonder between the two of you

How can you love each other so much?

And what is he going to do to you?

The regret that plays in you eyes and the same with his is driving me insane

But then again I trust you all to do the right thing

You are old enough to make your own choices

I will not stand in your way

I wish you all the best of luck on your journey that you are will to take


	13. Answers part Two

Ok so I'm posting this a little early but oh well

The answers for:

Chapter 11- Charlie

Chapter 12- Renee

Ok is you want me to do another story like this then please review. I am working on another poem but we will se how it goes I hope you enjoy this as much aas I enjoyed writing it. Have a great summer


End file.
